Sweeter than honey
by unknown to all
Summary: Amber, a vespiquen, desires to create the sweetest syrup known to man! Problem is that she can't do it alone. She'll need her trainers help to make it in a very special way. I suck at summaries. Lemon warning.
1. Sweet tooth

[ ] pokespeech

**I don't know about you people but I've always thought a vespiquen looked ****beautiful, if not deadly. And since I made the promise to write at least one story for all those "ignored" pokemon out there I figured I would make a lemon story for vespiquen. Is it the first of its kind? I'm pretty sure it is, so hurray for me! *people cheers*. **

It was a wonderful day in Floroma town. The sun was up in the sky and the sweet aroma of flowers filled the air. Starly's and staravia's flew across the sky and beautifly's fluttered about from flower to flower. Amidst the field of flowers near the outskirts of town was a young man. The man appeared to be 18. His black hair was covered by a red hat and his blue eyes shone with curiosity as he looked from flower to flower. He wore a simple grey shirt and blue jeans. He hummed a soft melody to himself as he placed flowers into his bag, which was slung over his shoulders. The man was so busy looking at the flowers before him that he didn't notice a soft humming sound coming from behind him.

"This one looks nice," the man whispered to himself as he held a small yellow flower in front of him. The small flowers petals shone in sunlight and he could see his on reflection from them. He then noticed a shape behind from the petals and quickly turned around.

"Oh there you are Amber," the man smiled. "I was beginning to worry about you."

Amber the vespiquen crossed her arms in annoyance. Her red eyes shone like rubies and her face was both deadly yet kind. Her body was covered in red and black stripes, unlike the typical yellow and black stripes one would normally see on a vespiquen, showing her that she was a shiny. Like the man, she too had a bag filled with flowers over her shoulders. The bag was positioned in such a way so that it did not hamper her ability to fly. [You never let me sneak up on you anymore James] Amber muttered.

"Don't be so mad about it," James smiled. "So do you have enough flowers?"

[But of course] Amber replied as she took off her bag to show James. There were so many flowers that the bag was filled to bursting. [I do know my flowers after all]

James walked closer to Amber to inspect the flowers in her bag. James slipped the flower he was looking at earlier in his pocket as he looked at the flowers in Amber's bag. He then picked one of the flowers and examined it closely. The flower had a vibrant shade of blue, but the stem had a brownish tint on it.

"This one's not good enough to be placed in the store," James muttered as he put the flower back. "Should be useful in making honey though."

[Then why wait? Making honey is one of my specialties. After all, I am a vespiquen] Amber said as she fly towards floroma town.

"What up!" James shouted as he ran after Amber.

[ Catch me if you can] Amber smirked as she picked up speed. 'There's no way that he could possibly catch up to me' Amber thought to herself. Amber chuckled to herself at the thought of James trying to catch up to her as she fly into town. While normally most people would freak out and call the authorities about a pokemon flying into town, the residents of floroma knew Amber well. Amber worked in the flower shop with her trainer James, who was the store manager. She was also wildly known for her honey, which was considered the best honey in all of Sinnoh. Some people waved at her as she flew past them, while others smiled. Someone even said hello to Amber as she flew by. Amber stopped temporally to wave before continuing her journey to James's house.

As Amber neared their house she turned around to see is James was anywhere near by. She didn't want to get ran into again when she's about to open the door. Confident that James was still in the field somewhere, Amber entered the house quite smugly.

[It should take at least 3 minutes for James to make it here so that leaves me just enough time to-] Amber said to herself when suddenly someone stepped into the room.

"Enough time to do what exactly?" James said with a grin.

Amber was stunned to see James her and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She quickly turned around to see if James didn't sneak in through the windows (wouldn't be the first time) but all the windows were shut. [But didn't I... You were still... I flew... What?!] Amber stuttered.

"Yeah I took a short cut," James smiled. "And you thought you could beat me home again?"

[You're a cheater] Amber pouted as she turned her back to James. 'And here I thought I could start making that syrup'

"Don't worry about it," James said as he gave Amber a hug. "Next time I promise I won't take the short cut."

[Promise?] Amber asked as she looked up at James's face.

"I swear upon Arceus himself," James said. "Now come on. We have some honey to make and I already have everything prepared and ready."

[Fine] Amber sighed. [Let's get this over with. I want to play the Xbox]

* * *

"Well that took longer then I expected," James sighed. His face and shirt was covered in pollen and his hair was stuck up in all directions.

[I wouldn't have taken so long if you had just given me the ladle sooner] Amber snapped. [ Because of you we wasted a perfectly good batch of honey!]

"Well whoever said making honey was easy?" James shrugged. He was about to sit down on the living room couch when Amber caught his arm.

[Oh no your not! Your not sitting on anything until you take a shower] Amber said sternly.

"Why?" James asked.

[Because you have pollen all over you!] Amber pointed at James's face.

"But not on my back," James said.

[Who said I was talking about pollen?] Amber said crossing her arms.

James turned around to look at his back. When that failed he placed his hand on the back of his shirt. He felt something cold and sticky. "I have honey on my back don't I?" James said shyly.

[No duh!] Amber snapped as she pushed James to the nearest bathroom. [Now your not sitting on anything until you're no longer covered in honey!]

"Can't you just lick it off?" James asked. "Vespiquen's and combee's eat honey right?"

Amber's suddenly blushed. [N-N-No! I'm not going to lick honey off you! That's gross!] Amber then pushed James into the bathroom. As she was about to close the door James called out. "What! Can you get me some new clothes first?"

[Your unbelievable] Amber muttered to herself. Moments later Amber appeared with an arm full of clothes.

"Thanks Amber," James said gratefully as he was handed his new clothes. He then frowned when he realized that Amber forgot something very important. "Hey Amber, you forgot my under-."

[No more excuses! Now get washing, I won't have you eating with me all covered in pollen and honey!] Amber shouted as she closed the door. 'Now to get started' Amber thought to herself as she floated towards her room.

[What do I need, what do I need?] Amber said to herself as she floated in front of her book shelf. ['_How to raise bug types', _no not that one. _'A trainers guide on how to train pokemon_' obviously no. Why would James have a book on how to raise magikarps?!] Amber then hit the book shelf in frustration. The book shelf shook from the impact and a book fell off. Grumbling to herself, Amber floated down to pick it up. As she was about to place the book back to were it belongs, she noticed that there was a flag on one of the pages. 'Interesting' Amber thought to herself as she floated down on the nearest chair. Amber then check on the title of the book, which was _Everything you need to know to make the perfect honey!_

_'_What a dumb name for a book' Amber rolled her eyes. 'Still, let's so what's so important about his book.' Amber flipped to the page were the flag was an began to read. [This is everything we already know! Why would he bother reading this?!] Amber asked herself. As she continued reading she finally came across what she was looking for. [There!] Amber whispered to herself. [That's what I need to know and the tasks are so easy! The only problem is that I need a being that I have a close bond with to make it. But the only person that could be is...]

"So I'm done!" James said as he walked out of the bathroom. He then put his pollen and honey covered clothes into the laundry bin.

'Oh crap! If James finds out what I'm doing then he'll go ballistic!' Amber thought as she quickly closed the book.

"So what'cha doing Amber?" James asked, looking over Amber's shoulder. "Isn't that a book about how to make honey?"

[Er, um yes! I was, um, trying to perfect me technique!] Amber stuttered.

"Really?" James said as he looked at the book. "Doesn't seem like theirs nothing new to learn from that book."

[Well, uh, it doesn't hurt to relearn some old things right!] Amber lied.

"Well anyway I'm going to prepare dinner? You wanna help?" James asked as he stretched his arms.

[Sure! I just need to check up on, um, my face book account! Be right back!] Amber said as she quickly flew back into the living room.

"Weird," James scratched his head. "What a minute, she doesn't have a face book account, I do!." James then ran after Amber. "Amber! You better not change my password again!"

Amber quickly looked around the room to find a place on were she could hide the book. Immediately she saw a big leather cough next to the desktop. The chair was to heavy to move quickly and was far away enough from the wall so the book could fit nicely. Plus, as a added bonus, James never sits there. Amber quickly hid the book underneath the chair. Confident that James could not find it, Amber was about to go help James prepare dinner before she found him right behind her.

"Amber, I know what you did!" James shouted.

[You do?!] Amber cried in shock.

"Yes! You changed my password again didn't you!" James said pointing a finger at Amber accusingly.

[Ah, no?] Amber said confused.

James looked at Amber intensely for a few moments before walking away. "Okay, I believe you. But if I suddenly find that I can't login your in big trouble!" James warned.

Amber let out a sigh of relieve when James walked into the kitchen. She then looked back at the chair were the book was hidden. [I will make that syrup by today] Amber told herself. [Even if I have to force James to help me make it]

**So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? How should I know?! Tell me what you thought about it by reviews or by PM if you have an account. **


	2. Honey trap

[ ] pokespeech

**Great news everyone! I guarantee that their will be lemons in this chapter. That's right! perfectly good, sweet old, lemonade! Who doesn't love lemonade anyways? Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Dinners ready!" James called as he finished making Amber's fruit salad. As a vespiquen, Amber's main diet consists of berries and honey. Because of that, she mainly eat's fruit salads and rarely eats anything else then that.

[I heard you] Amber said as she floated into the kitchen. She then looked down at the dinner James made for her and sighed.

"Something wrong Amber?" James asked as he finished making his burger.

[Nothings wrong] Amber said as she picked up her bowl of fruits and berries. [It's just that sometimes I get bored of eating the same thing over and over again.]

"Well how about I make you something different next time?" James suggested as he thought of potential meals he could make for Amber.

[Well there is something you can make for me] Amber smiled slyly as she put her bowl on the table.

"And that would be what exactly?" James asked as he poured himself a glass of lemonade.

[I'll give you a hint. Something 'meaty'] Amber whispered as she leaned over to James, giving him her best seductive face.

"You mean my hamburger?" James asked, completely oblivious as to what Amber was referring to.

[Wait, what? No! I don't want to eat your burger!] Amber said as she shook her head. She shuddered at the mere thought of eating something so fatty and greasy. [I would never eat such a disgusting thing ever! Not in a million years!]

"Then what else?" James said confused.

[I'll give you another hint] Amber said as she winked at him. [Something long]

"Meaty and long," James muttered to himself. _'Please get it!'_ Amber thought to herself as she she prayed to arceus that he would understand what she was referring to.

"I get it now!" James exclaimed. "You want to eat a sausage!"

[…] Amber stared at James as if was an idiot and face palmed herself. [Okay, lets try this again. I want something _meaty, long,_ **AND** something you have_ **WITH **_you right now]

"But I don't have sausages on me," James said confused as he scratched his head. "Do you want me to get some or do you want me to grind up some hamburger meat and make it into the shape of a sausage?"

Amber sighed in defeat and picked up her bowl of fruit. [Never mind. I'm gonna go in the living room] Amber then flew off into the living room.

"Okay! Tell me if you get longly!" James said as he happily ate his burger.

Amber placed her bowl of fruit on the table in the living room and sat down heavily on a chair. [The direct approach failed] Amber grumbled to herself. She then grabbed the book about honey from behind the chair she was sitting on and took a look on it. Amber then flipped through the pages until she found one which read how to create the syrup. 'I need his help, but how do I do it' Amber thought to herself. 'It says that I require a male with a close bond to start the process, but how do I say it?'

"Hey Amber, what are you reading?" James asked as he looked over Amber's shoulder. Amber froze at the sound of James's voice as he looked at the page she was on.

"What is this?" James asked as he started reading. "Syrup of the queens? Never heard of it."

[N-N-N-nothing] Amber stuttered as she slowly closed the book. [I think I'm just gonna eat my food somewhere else] Amber then picked up her bowl and slowly floated towards her room.

"Strange," James said as he scratched his head. "Amber never acted like that before."

His gaze then fell on the book that Amber left on the table. He then picked it up and looked at the title of the book. "This is the exact same book that Amber was reading about earlier," James muttered to himself as he sat down. "Let's see what Amber was reading about."

James flipped through the pages about honey and how to make it. His eyes then fell onto the page about vespiquens. "The syrup of the queens, is made specifically by vespiquen," James read.

"The syrup is used to feed female combee's as it is more nutritious and sweeter than honey. Creating the syrup is critical for a vespiquen as it determines wether or not the vespiqeun is allegeable to lead the colony and is a suitable mother for the future generation. The syrup and can only be made by a vespiquen and with a male. The male must have a close relationship with the vespiquen as the male and the vespiquen must mate."

James then closed the book and slumped down on the chair. Slowly the he pieced together the puzzle and realized what he needed to do. "This is going to be so awkward," James grumbled to himself as he walked over to Amber's room.

* * *

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap' Amber thought to herself as she fly in a circle inside her room. A million thoughts flew around her mind as she worried about what might James do if he figured out what Amber was planning to do. [What happens if he abandons me? Or if he hates me for what I planned to do?] Amber muttered to herself as she pressed her hands against her head.

[Argh! Calm down Amber] Amber said to herself as she sat down on her bed. [James is a reasonable person. Surely he will understand the kind of predicament I'm in right?]

Amber then took a few deep breathes and reached for the left over flowers from today's honey making. The one she picked was a brilliant tulip. Its petals seemed to glow a soft red and had a sweet fragrance. Quickly Amber bite of the petals and threw the now-petaless flower over her shoulder. [Gotta keep calm, gotta keep calm] Amber told herself as she continued to eat the petals off dozens of flowers.

Amber reached for another flower only to realize that she had eaten them all. Preciously twenty seven flowers laid behind her completely stripped of petals. Amber quickly looked around her room to find something else to eat. Her eyes zeroed in on the bowl of berries that James prepared for her and she quickly flew over to it. Inside the bowl were bluk, pinap, magost, and pecha berries as well as apples and strawberries. Amber quickly scarfed down as much food as possible before James entered the room.

"So Amber, I know what's going on and I just wanna say-," James began until he saw Amber stuffing her face with berries. "What are you doing?!"

[Nothing!] Amber quickly said, her mouth full of food, as she hide the bowl behind her. She then swallowed the food inside her mouth and wiped her face with a cloth before grinning at James. [So, how are you doing?]

"Why were you eating so quickly?" James demanded, ignoring Amber's question. "You only eat like that when your worried."

[Me worried?] Amber scoffed before giving James a nervous look. [I'm not worried at all! In fact I'm feeling better then ever!]

"Oh really then?" James asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why are there so many petal less flowers behind you then?" James pointed to the clearly visible pile of flower stems behind Amber. "You only eat flower petals when you worried or scared and that's something I'm sure of."

[Those flowers?] Amber said innocently. [Those flowers had all, uh, joltiks on them!]

"Sure," James said as he rolled his eyes. "Then what might I ask you what did you do with those petals exactly?"

[I , uh,threw them in the garbage!] Amber stammered. [Yes I disposed of all the infected petals! Don't bother looking for them because I'm pretty sure the joltiks ate all the petals by now!]

"Amber, I know your lying to me," James said sternly.

[W-what makes you think I'm lying?]Amber asked nervously.

"For starters jultiks aren't found in Sinnoh. Secondly you don't have a garbage can in your bedroom and lastly you hover up and down when your lying," James pointed out.

Amber looked around and sure enough, she was hovering up and down slowly. Amber sighed in defeat and floated towards her bed. [Okay you got me] Amber confessed. [I wanted your help to me some special syrup. It can only be made by-]

"-A male and vespiquen mating," James finished as he sat down beside Amber.

[But, how did you know?] Amber asked.

"I read the book you left on the living room table," James smiled.

'I knew I forgot something' Amber muttered to herself as she crossed her arms. Amber then suddenly felt James' arms around her. "You don't have to worry about anything," James said softly. "We're friends and I'll help you out in anyway I can."

[Really? So you'll help me make it?] Amber asked James uncertainly.

"Anything for a friend," James reassured Amber. "Just one question though."

[And that is?] Amber asked.

James looked away for a moment, blushing before looking back at Amber. "How do we do it exactly?"

* * *

**Also I do lemon next chapter. Sorry if i disappoint anyone.**


	3. Sweet and Sticky

**Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Remember, this my very first lemon. If you have suggestions on how to improve just tell me. I hope you all enjoy!**

[What do you mean?] Amber asked, tilting her head.

"You know," James said nervously as he looked away from Amber for a moment."How do we '**DO**' it exactly. We are from two different species."

Amber thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out what James meant. Finally she realized what he was talking about and her eyes widened. [Oh! You mean mating] Amber said.

"Yeah. How do we 'mate'," James smiled awkwardly.

This time Amber blushed with embarrassment and looked away. Her checks was a lighter red then the rest of her body. While most people wouldn't notice that small detail, James had lived with her long enough to know that. [W-well I thought you knew. I haven't mated before] Amber stuttered as she tapped her finger together nervously.

"What? You're a virgin!" James shouted in surprise.

[Quiet!] Amber snapped as she covered James's mouth. [I don't want you telling anyone else!]

"Mmph mm," James muttered before removing Amber's hand. His mouth was filled with the taste of honey. No doubt because Amber forgot to wash her hands from making so much honey earlier. "So anyways your a virgin?"

[Yes] Amber said, as if that was obvious. She crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. [I have not mated with another. I assumed that you would know how to mate]

James chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. His palm was slightly sweaty from talking about this subject with Amber. He had no experience tailing to ladies what so ever. Talking about having sex with a pokemon just made things more awkward fro him. "Well, funny thing is, I'm a virgin to," James said, looking away from Amber.

[Well then it seems that we're both clueless on how to mate properly] Amber sighed in defeat as her as she uncrossed her arms. She lied down onto her bed and rolled onto her side. She looked at the window, gazing at the stars. [And here I thought that this would be a quick procedure] Amber muttered to herself.

James looked back at Amber as he sat a little closer. "That doesn't mean we can't try, right?" James said, placing his arm on Ambers shoulder. "What can go wrong?"

[Well I guess] Amber said as she rolled over, facing him. [But how would we start?]

James looked at Amber with confusion as he scratched his head. "What do you mean start?" James asked.

Amber got up and looked at him. She looked around nervously, as if she was afraid that someone was listening to there conversation. [I mean how do we start mating] Amber whispered. [Surely your kind has a procedure for such things]

James chuckled nervously. "Well from what I know, we humans usually start with kissing," James said.

Amber tilted her head. [Kissing?] Amber said as if that was a foreign word. [What exactly is kissing?]

"Well, er, a kissing is," James stuttered. The way Amber's eyes looked into his made him more nervous. "It's hard to explain. What do Vespiquens do?"

Amber blushed as she quickly looked away. [Its kinda embarrassing] Amber whispered.

"Well that is it? I'm pretty sure it can't be that bad," James smiled. "I'm here to help you."

Amber sighed as she faced James. Her eyes glinted with determination, but also with a hint of uncertainty. [Promise that you won't mind?] Amber asked.

"Promise," James replied. Before James barely finished speaking Amber lunged at him, wrapping her arms across how chest and pressing her lips against his. James was taken by surprise and fell backwards. The kiss lasted for a few moments but for Amber it lasted for eternity. Now she could finally express her feelings for the one she cared for most without fear. Amber then pulled back smiling at him, her eyes full of satisfaction.

"What just happened?" James asked in confusion, his brain still processing what just happened. His mouth was filled with a sweet taste which reminded him of honey.

[I just started the mating process] Amber said slyly. She put one hand on James's chest to keep him done and caressed his face with the other. [This is what I want, and this is what i'll have]

James smiled weakly as he looked at Amber. Part of him was afraid of what might happen next. But another part wanted to have that experience again as he kissed Amber. That feeling made him feel warm inside and excited. Amber looked down as she felt something poke her near the abdomen. Something rose from James's pants that wasn't there before.

[What do we have here?] Amber said as she removed her hand from James's chest. Her attention was now completely focused on what that bulge is, and what it could do. She slowly hovered over his pants so she could have a better view.

"Hey, ah, Amber. Mind if you stay away from that area. It's kinda private," James said nervously. Amber ignored him and and decided to give it a poke. The bulge twitched in response and Amber smiled. James gave off a light moan. Amber heard this had an nasty idea.

[Intriguing] Amber said as she begun to pull down James's pants.

"H-hey! Amber stop that!" James protested as he tried to pull back up his pants. Amber swatted his hands away as she gave him a seductive look.

[You wanted to help me remember?] Amber said slyly. [Now let me help you] Amber quickly pulled off James's pants and threw it across the room. His underwear quickly followed and Amber was left staring James's penis.

[Is this what I think it is?] Amber asked James. She looked at it from all sides, occasionally given it a poke. James tried hard not to moan every time Amber touched it. When ever it twitched, Amber became more interested on what it could do.

"Y-yeah," James stuttered. "What are you going to do?"

[Nothing out of the ordinary] Amber replied as she gave it a lick. She used both her hands to make sure that it wasn't going anywhere as she continued to lick James's cock. Her long thin tongue was specially designed to reach the nectar from flowers. For this task, it was just as effective.

Amber used Lick!

It was super effective!

James groaned in pleasure as Amber continued to lick his cock. "A-Amber, you can stop at any time," James said. "You don't have to do this you know."

Amber giggled as she looked at his red face. [Don't worry yourself on such things honey. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show] Amber said as she continued to lick. Every time Ambers tongue curled around his cock, James felt a wave of pleasure. His will to fight back crumbled as Amber continued to lick his cock over and over again. He was in bliss, and he had no intention to stopping it anytime soon.

After a few more moments, Amber decided to try something new. She then put his entire cock inside her mouth. James moaned in pleasure as Amber wrapped her lips around his man hood as she slowly began to bob up and down. Amber saw the face James was making and smiled. She then began to move her head faster and faster. Amber then felt a certain wetness around her nether regions. Amber took his cock out of her mouth as she began to slowly stroke it. James looked up, wondering why Amber stopped.

[Honey? Could you do me a favour?] Amber asked slyly.

"Yeah?" James panted. He had never had sex with a girl before. What Amber was giving to him now was pure heaven to him.

[Try to make yourself useful] Amber said as she turned around so that her abdomen was facing James.

James looked up to see a thin line of pink on Amber's abdomen. The area around it glistening with a clear liquid. James got the idea as he licked Amber's pussy slowly. This time Amber moaned in pleasure as she felt his warm tongue move across her sensitive region. Determined not to be outdone, Amber continued to suck on James's hard cock as he worked on cleaning her wet pussy. Amber's juice tasted a lot like apple and James began to viciously eat away at Amber's pussy. Amber squealed in pleasure as she gripped onto the bed sheets, trying to hold herself together.

She then pulled away her pussy from James's hungry mouth. [Enough games] Amber panted, a wild look in her eyes. [Now it's time for the main course]

Amber removed her bee hive dress and threw it alongside the James's pants and underwear. She alined her pussy with James's cock as she slowly began to lower herself. As the head of his cock touched her wet pussy, Amber shuddered with pleasure. Slowly, her pussy covered his cock inch by inch. Amber then stopped halfway, her body paralyzed from the pleasure she was feeling.

"Let me help you with that," James panted as he pushed Amber onto her back. He then thrusted himself completely inside her. Amber gave a long moan of pleasure as she felt him inside her.

"Ready?" James asked. [Ready] Amber replied as she clung onto his shoulders.

James then begun to thrust wildly into Amber's wet pussy, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout their bodies. Amber moaned as his hard cock entered her pussy over and over again. Her walls closing on his cock every time he pulled out, trying to prevent his cock from leaving. She could barely withstand the pleasuring that she was feeling as he thrusted into her again and again. James was in bliss and he continued to fuck Amber's wet pussy. The way she moaned every time he pounded her pussy drove him to thrust harder and harder.

[H-honey!] Amber panted as her mind slowly began to fog up from the pleasure. [I-i-i'm going to cu-u-um soon!]

"T-then let's do it together," James replied as he began to move faster and faster. Soon he was a blur, pounding into Amber's warm wet body. Amber looked up at James, her eyes filled with pleasure, before locking lips with him again. Their tongues battled for dominance as they both reached their climax. They broke free of their kiss as they looked into each others eyes lovingly.

[I'm cumming!] Amber cried as he pussy tightened around James's cock. James grunted as he shot load after load inside her. Their juices mixed together inside Ambers body. Exhausted from their furious sex, James began to pull out of Amber before she stopped him.

[Leave it there] Amber panted, a smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, darling," James smiled as he gave Amber a light kiss on the check before lying beside her. "Just one question though."

[Yes?] Amber replied dreamily. She wrapped her arms around him firmly.

"How come you didn't tell me that you could remove your dress?" James asked.

Amber giggled to herself. [That's complicated]

The two lovers then faced each other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Try our newest lemonade!" James called out as he gave people some free samples. Work at the flower shop has never been better after they made love with one another. Now sales were through the rough, with people all over the region coming over to their store buying their new special brand of lemonade. Amber could barely keep up with the orders and people swarmed to by their newest drink.

"This is delicious!" one customer exclaimed. "How did you make it?"

"Thats our little secret," James smiled as looked over at Amber.

"What makes your lemonade so special?" another one asked.

[We use a very special ingredient] Amber smiled. [One that is very hard to get]

"And what is this special ingredient you speak of? Do you buy it or do you make it yourself?" a reporter asked.

"We make it ourselves," James said proudly. "And we promise you, its sweeter than honey."


End file.
